


distant relatives

by absent_trees



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Compliant, Gen, Light Angst, Non-Linear Narrative, sakuatsu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/absent_trees/pseuds/absent_trees
Summary: After 23 years of living together, Osamu moves out.Atsumu copes.
Relationships: Bokuto Koutarou & Hinata Shouyou & Miya Atsumu & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu
Comments: 15
Kudos: 63





	distant relatives

_AFTER THE MOVE_

_July 11th, 2019_

Miya Atsumu's apartment is a quiet residence. 

The TV volume never skyrockets to account for arguments about the plot of a show. The walls have forgotten the screams of a bitter conversation, and the stomping and door slamming that follow them. The speaker remains unused, with no one to complain about how he can't hear the music over Atsumu's attempts at singing. The pots do not clatter in the small kitchen with no one to get into Atsumu's way. 

No one ever really gets in Atsumu's way, at least not anymore. 

Loud sounds and frustrations are now foreign things in Atsumu's place of living. Atsumu is sure his neighbors are elated at the loss of these. 

Today, five months after Osamu has moved out of their once shared apartment, Atsumu's come to realize that he, for one, is not elated. On this rainy summer evening that would be a perfect time to watch a stupid movie with stupid brother, Atsumu just wishes this place still felt like a home.

Atsumu collapses on the couch, and turns on the TV.

* * *

_BEFORE THE MOVE_

_February 7th, 2019_

"I don't see how she could _possibly_ think her shaggy outfit is anywhere on par with Diana's!" 

"Atsumu, you scrub, her ego is boosted by some weird-ass ancient magic."

"Okay and? Even if some fucking wishing stone told me I looked good, if I was wearing _that,_ I'd still admit that I'll never be as hot as Diana."

Osamu shoves Atsumu's shoulder. "We both know that's a fucking lie. You could be wearing a trash bag and you'd still say you look good."

"Well I _would_ look good!" Atsumu relents. "My hot body would make it work."

Osamu just scoffs and turns his attention back to the screen. Atsumu's bothersome heart clenches.

It's strange, Atsumu thinks idly, knowing that Osamu is willingly removing himself from comfortable nights like these. If the weather's too bad to go out, even if friends are just a phone call away, the twins almost always spend the night together in front of a TV screen. When they were younger and their parents were busy, a raging storm could be tamed by the sounds of movies and his yapping brother by his side. These secluded moments made up much of Atsumu's happiest childhood memories.

In just a few short weeks, Osamu will be gone. Does he realize the repercussions? A part of Atsumu's brain that he likes to keep quiet reminds him that he should be terrified. He's not sure he remembers how loud storms really are, without his brother by his side. 

That part of his brain is nagging him when he says, "Wanna watch another? I'm not tired yet."

Osamu glances over and gives Atsumu a pitiful smile. "Sorry Tsumu," the nickname feels softer than it normally is in his rotten mouth. It makes Atsumu wanna hurl. "I gotta prepare some stuff for the move." 

Osamu stands up and moves towards his bedroom, but before he shuts himself away, Atsumu barks out, "Since when are you so proactive you can't watch a second movie?"

It's a code. One that Osamu probably deciphers instantly. 

_When did you stop spending all your time with me?_

"Since I've had responsibilities, Tsumu,'' Osamu responds, a bit curtly. "Maybe you should start thinking about yours."

_When my life started moving on without you._

Atsumu just wishes he could understand why it had to.

* * *

_AFTER THE MOVE_

_February 28th, 2019_

When Osamu is all moved out, Atsumu feels like he's on vacation. 

His brother hadn't restricted his freedom, per say, but Atsumu has never had so much to himself. Now, he can sing in the shower without critique. He can sprawl out on the couch with no one to shove him off. He can walk around at 2 am all he wants.

In this first, blissfully independent week, Atsumu wonders why he ever questioned Osamu's decision to leave.

The loneliness Atsumu was so worried about doesn't even have a chance to reach him anyhow, the constant FaceTimes, phone calls, and snickering texts he and Osamu share a successful distraction. 

They make up every kind of excuse to take a too long train ride to see each other every weekend. Osamu claims he left something at the apartment one Friday. The next, Osamu's trying out a new recipe and Atsumu insists he needs to test the quality, because Osamu can't get a big head now that's living in the big city. This continues for two months, and Osamu might as well never have left. 

Without his soulmate by his side though, Atsumu's heart still aches. He misses his twin dearly, though he will never confess such a ridiculous sentiment to Osamu. You shouldn't miss the thorn in your side that's been pulled out after 23 years of sitting there mocking you, but when has Atsumu ever been sane, when it comes to his brother?

* * *

_THIRD YEAR_

_January 16th, 2014_

Eight days, Atsumu has gone silent. Eight days of brooding looks on walks home, eight days of clipped sentences being spoken only when absolutely necessary. 

He has nothing to say. Maybe he's being dramatic, but how else are you supposed to handle knowing your best friend forgot to tell you he's planning on leaving you behind?

Atsumu collapses on his bed face down as soon as they get home. It's been eight days since Osamu told Atsumu he's quitting volleyball, and knowing Osamu kept such a big secret from him has _exhausted_ Atsumu to his core. Wind howls outside, and rain splatters against their shared window. 

"God," Osamu complains at their bedroom doorway. "Can you quit your sulking already Tsumu? It's not like I'm abandoning you." 

"'Cept that's _exactly_ what you're doing," Atsumu angrily mutters into his pillow. His rain-soaked hair dampens it. 

Osamu flops down next to him. "I don't wanna stop hanging out with you after high school, if that's what you're thinking."

"I _know_ that," Atsumu sighs. _But I also know you're going to be too busy to bother,_ he doesn't say. He doesn't even dare to mention how it's already starting to feel that way. 

"Tsumu," Osamu starts. "Let's be roommates."

That makes Atsumu lift his head off his pillow, only to stare at Osamu in confusion. "Huh? Dummy, we already share a room!"

Osamu rolls his eyes. "Obviously, jeez you're dense. I meant when we move out," he explains. "Let's be roommates while we're figuring out adulthood and shit."

"Oh," Atsumu says, rolling onto his side to face the window. The gray skies taunt him. "I guess I'd be willing to tolerate sharing a space, at least a little while longer."

"Yeah? I think it's me that'll have to do the tolerating, you annoying prick."

"Fuck you," Atsumu shoves his twin's shoulder. "Can't believe I was worried about you abandoning me a moment ago."

"Tsumu," Osamu's not even phased. His tone is serious as he continues, "I'm really never gonna abandon you."

Atsumu scoffs but doesn't try to come up with a response. He's still tired, but he's a little less scared now. Distantly, thunder roars.

"Let's just watch a movie, yeah?"

* * *

_AFTER THE MOVE_

_July 11th, 2019_

The Tokyo branch of Onigiri Miya is booming, and the MSBY Black Jackals are on a roll. 

Their successes didn't come from nothing; long hours of marketing, recipe-testing, and serving has kept Osamu busy. His availability has wavered out. Atsumu compensates for his lack of Osamu-time by putting more than he thought he was capable of into practices and keeping in shape. To an outsider, Atsumu and Osamu have never been better.

But Atsumu feels as though his world has turned into sand and is quickly falling through his fingers. 

A nagging text here and there and phone calls once in a while aren't enough to keep Atsumu coping with the fact he no longer has his brother to support his every step. They've always had each other, and Atsumu feels the great distance between them deep in his soul. Why did they stop making time for each other?

The Miya twins are 23 years old, and they've never been apart like this. 

As Atsumu cooks a meal with too many servings for someone who lives alone, he realizes that's not entirely true. 

Throughout their youth, there were far too many social outings that Atsumu longed to be invited too, but only Osamu ever was. He pretended not to care- he argued that he had plenty of people fawning over him anyhow- but Osamu never fell for his act of indifference. 

Osamu would try to assure Atsumu with a classic: "We're a package deal, you're coming too. Idiot." 

Atsumu may have been a naive kid, but even back then he knew when he wasn't wanted. Stubbornly, he always stayed home. It gave him more time to watch the reruns of professional games that Osamu never wanted to watch, anyhow. 

When they moved out of their parents' home, their social groups only grew further apart. The first couple years in which he worked at restaurants and took culinary classes, Osamu had started to pick up friends that had no interest in volleyball whatsoever. Atsumu had made new friends too, but he was in the same world, the world of volleyball, he had always been in. Osamu was exploring the unknown, which had left Atsumu to wonder if he should be trying to catch up. 

Some days, Osamu headed out of their then-shared apartment with too few words of where he was headed. And Atsumu would be left to sprawl out on the couch, habits persisting as he pulled up reruns of an old game. 

And now, with a heaping serving of ramen piled up for himself, Atsumu welcomes the comfort of the couch once again. 

* * *

_BEFORE THE MOVE._

_January 16th, 2019_

Osamu looks way too collected for someone who's just been punched. There are millions of thoughts running through Atsumu's head, but all that his mind can focus on is the blank stare Osamu's giving him. Atsumu's fingers are aching, and Osamu hasn't given him even a single word in retaliation. 

Osamu breaks the stare-off and walks into their kitchen.

"Think you can't handle me now that I'm a professional athlete, huh?" Atsumu tries, dauntingly. "Come on Samu, I know you still got some muscle in there."

Osamu still doesn't say a word. He returns from the kitchen with an ice pack held to his face, and another ice pack and a roll of finger tape in his other hand. Atsumu eyes the items but wordlessly accepts them.

"You don't want to fight me, Tsumu."

No, he doesn't, Atsumu thinks as Osamu sits himself on the couch with a sigh. Still, Atsumu bites out, "Don't tell me what I want to do, jerk." But it has no venom. 

Atsumu doesn't know how much time passes as he stares at his brother expectantly, borrowed ice sitting on his fingers, before Osamu finally speaks again. 

"I'm still competing with you."

Ataumu grumbles, "Well, duh," he shifts on his feet, confused, if not a little exasperated. "We compete over dumb stuff every day!"

"No, Tsumu I-" 

Osamu breathes through his nose and runs a hand through his dark hair. Sadistically, Atsumu almost grins at his brother's building frustration. 

"Our fight," Osamu begins. "When I told you I was quitting volleyball. You told me you were gonna be the happier twin." 

Atsumu crosses his arms expectantly, and Osamu continues. "I'm still fighting for that title, I guess."

A heavy silence rings in Atsumu's ears as he processes his brother's words. 

"You're saying.. you're saying that moving to Tokyo.. that's what'll make you happy? Samu, I- I get that but… don't you love working here? Living here with me, and being near Ma?" 

"Of course I do," Osamu sighs in annoyance. "I just think this'll be a better path for me."

" _A_ _better path_ huh? What the fuck is a better path? How do you know you're not gonna crash and burn?" The previously subdued anger that Atsumu held back is suddenly building up. He points an accusing finger at the betrayer sitting in front of him. "You don't know, Samu, you don't know! How could you be so careless?"

Infuriatingly, Osamu keeps his voice level. "You're right. I don't know for sure how this is gonna turn out. But I've been planning this for a while. I'm not a mess."

_Not a mess like you,_ Atsumu reads. 

And suddenly, a storm of fury strikes Atsumu's chest at full force. 

"The fuck Osamu! A while? How fucking long is _a while?"_ Atsumu throws his hands in the air. "How could you not talk this through with me? Some fucking brother I'd be if I didn't support you, but apparently even after the last time you pulled shit like this in high school, you _still_ don't think I'll have your back."

Atsumu feels his eyes threatening to spill and he turns his gaze to the floor. His heart is pounding as the exhaustion tries to consume him, but he still has more to say. 

"Why don't you just _tell_ me things Samu?" Atsumu asks desperately. "When did I lose your trust? 

And then, quietly: "Why are you leaving me behind _again?"_

At his brother's vulnerable questions, Osamu stands up and pulls Atsumu into a bone-crushing hug. 

Echoing another painful conversation from their past, Osamu says, "I still trust you with my life, Tsumu. I'm never gonna abandon you, I promise."

Atsumu holds Osamu just a bit tighter. Those words that once comforted him years ago feel too hollow now. 

* * *

_AFTER THE MOVE_

_July 12th, 2021_

Atsumu can't be the first one to reach out. He just can't. And he knows deep down his brother is just as prideful; it's possible that Osamu misses him too. Still, Atsumu will readily destroy himself in practice if it means he doesn't have to think about the empty space at his side. Osamu has made his decision, and he's doing well. There's no point in trying to talk about it anymore. 

His brother's life may be leaving his own, but volleyball never will. His mind will not wander as he takes he three or four steps for a serve, the growing sting from swinging _again,_ and _again_ , and _again,_ always reliable; the bounce of a service ace will always give Atsumu that exhilarating rush of success, no thoughts of absent brothers storming through his head. 

Volleyball can only be so all-consuming, though. 

He comes home after practices, limbs heavy, to spend the evenings alone. Half-assed meals are made that keep his body healthy, but they are too flavorless to be of any excitement. He stumbles into bed at too-late hours, then tosses and turns trying to figure out how he could possibly make his apartment feel less eerily empty.

Atsumu knows this lifestyle of ruthless exercise and sleepless, socially-void nights isn't sustainable. He isn't blind to the worried glances and murmurs from nosy teammates, either. But he keeps going during the days, joking with his teammates and fine-tuning his skills to his highest abilities, so what does it matter? 

Sometimes though, the lonely nights linger into the days. After one particularly tiring slumber, Atsumu can barely keep himself afloat during practice. Coach lets them go and as he's heading towards the locker rooms, Atsumu feels a fleeting tap on his shoulder. 

He turns around to see a disgruntled Sakusa.

"What's up Omi-kun?" Atsumu asks. 

Sakusa is waving Bokuto and Hinata over when he says, "The four of us should hang out this weekend."

"Huh?" Why would Sakusa of all people suggest that?

"Because you look like shit, Miya, and obviously need to take your mind off of something." 

Apparently Atsumu had said that last part out loud. Atsumu furrows his eyebrows, trying to determine if Sakusa had suddenly become caring or if he just didn't want their setter to fail because he was busy pathetically moping. 

"Well?" Sakusa says, tapping his foot. He must've asked something while Atsumu was mulling over his motives. "Do you want to stay in or go out?"

Atsumu raises his gaze to meet Sakusa's distasteful one. At some point Bokuto and Hinata finally made their way over too, standing at Sakusa's sides. Although their eyes are full of pity, Atsumu feels like he's being ganged up on.

"Whatever you want Tsum-san, we're here for you!" Hinata promises with a blinding smile. 

Bokuto slaps his shoulder, and Atsumu winces. "I just bought a karaoke machine Tsum-Tsum! I downloaded your favorites!" He wiggles his eyebrows.

Atsumu sighs, thinking about the screaming he's about to sign up for. "Let's do karaoke at Bokuto's, then."

Hinata and Bokuto high five. Sakusa lets out a satisfied "Hmph." Smug asshole. 

* * *

Atsumu finds himself standing awkwardly in front of Bokuto's door with a bag of Cheetos in one hand. 

"Do I have to knock or are you going to continue standing there stupidly?"

Atsumu yelps. "Geez, Omi-kun, walk a little louder next time, yeah? I swear you almost just gave me a heart attack."

"You're a professional athlete, Miya, you're not going to die that easily." 

"Dark, Omi," Atsumu mutters but he knocks on the door. 

The door swings open to a grinning Bokuto. "Tsum-Tsum! Omi-kun! You made it!" 

"Did I have a choice?" Atsumu murmurs, and Sakusa flicks his shoulder. 

He's grateful, really, but he's barely left his house and he's already longing the numbing warmth of his bed and his blankets. 

"I have the karaoke machine set up over there," Bokuto gestures towards the living area. "Make yourselves comfortable!"

Sakusa takes the accent chair and Atsumu sits on the end of the couch next to him. Sakusa sits stiffly, obviously a bit uncomfortable, but he takes off his mask to stare properly and creepily at Atsumu."I'm glad we got you out of that apartment."

Atsumu sighs and wiggles down so his feet are draping across the arm of the couch and his back is flat against the cushions. "I still don't entirely understand what's it to you, Omi. I'm doing great in practice."

"Being in shape and working hard isn't the same as 'doing great,'" Atsumu can practically feel Sakusa's glare through his piercing tone. "Taking care of your well-being is a part of being a good athlete."

"Ha! Who knew that Sakusa Kiyoomi would be looking out for me!"

Sakusa kicks the foot that's dangling off the sofa. 

Thirty minutes pass, and Atsumu wonders if C0ach would be mad at him for decapitating Bokuto and Hinata. 

They both have decent voices, or at least, Atsumu didn't mind them at first. They're on their eighth round of Ariana Grande's "Dangerous Woman," and Atsumu is praying that Coach will understand.

"That's enough of that," Sakusa says as soon as the song finishes. He pulls the microphones from their hands. He's been fuming silently in the corner of his seat ever since their conversation, and Atsumu can't quite figure out why. Is actually mad at Atsumu for not taking care of himself (and if that's the case, why in the world does he care?) or is he just fed up with Hinata and Bokuto's singing? It might very well be the former, Atsumu thinks, and the blunt sincerity of Sakusa's words spook him, if Atsumu's being honest.

"Omi-san!" Hinata whines. "Are you sure you don't just want to sing it with us?"

"I'm good," Sakusa responds and he crouches in front of the machine, fiddling with the settings. 

"Omi-Omi, don't tell me you're turning it off!" Bokuto pouts. "We haven't convinced Tsum-Tsum to sing yet!"

"I'm not," He stands up, holding one microphone tightly. "And I haven't sung yet, either."

Three sets of wide eyes watch Sakusa press play. Fast paced, electronic instrumentals come out of the speakers, and Atsumu's hand slaps over his mouth when he realizes what lyrics are about to come out of Sakusa's mouth.

_"Mm baby can't you see-"_

Hinata yells and Bokuto stands up. Their reactions are honestly natural, because who would expect one Sakusa Kiyoomi to be singing "Toxic" by Britney Spears, reciting each line with horrific pitch but with incredible lyrical accuracy for someone with their eyes closed? 

If Sakusa can sense their bewilderment, he chooses to ignore them. His voice doesn't even get close to reaching some of those high notes, but damn does he try. 

The song ends, and when Sakusa opens his eyes, a satisfied smile on his face, Atsumu can't hold it in any longer. He bursts out laughing."You're a terrible singer, Omi!"

Sakusa doesn't even bat a fucking eye. "Sing a duet with me, Miya."

But Atsumu's still reeling from Sakusa's passionate performance. "I didn't know you were a Britney fan, Omi-kun."

"Are you making fun of me?" Sakusa asks, glaring.

"Hell no! American 2000s pop's the best." 

"Well then," Sakusa kneels down to scroll through the machine's music library. "Hopefully you know the lyrics to this one." He shoves the second microphone in Atsumu's hands. 

_Ah well,_ Atsumu muses, _If I wanna go home, I guess I gotta get at least one song over with._

"You're singing the backup vocals."

Atsumu raises an eyebrow. "Oh since your voice is so great?"

Sakusa doesn't dignifiy his response with an answer. He stands up, and another 2000s-style fast beat starts up.

For the second time that night, Atsumu's jaw drops. "Omi, don't tell me-"

"Shh, your part is starting." 

English words pop up on the screen and Atsumu struggles to catch up. _"-up y'all, cause this is it. The beat I'm bangin' is delicious."_

" _Fergalicious definition, make the boys go loco_ ," Sakusa brings the mic closer to his mouth. " _They want my treasures so they get their pleasures from my photo-"_

"Oh come on, Omi-kun!" Atsumu sighs. "You can't butcher Fergie too!"

"What are you talking about," Sakusa responds, deadpan.

"You need to center your inner Fergie, man." 

"He's right, Omi-Omi," Bokuto adds helpfully. 

"I _am_ Fergie, thank you very much," Sakusa places a hand on his hip in emphasis. "Now stop talking!"

"Nah," Atsumu switches their mics. "Leave it up to me, as usual."

The next stanza stars, and Atsumu doesn't hold back. _"It's so delicious,"_ he throws a hand in the air. " _It's hot hot! It's so delicious."_

Atsumu accentuates the beat by hitting his hip. _"I put them boys on rock, rock!"_

Atsumu does, in fact, _"rock, rock"_ the rest of the song. And, Atsumu admits, Omi was at least a fun will.i.am. 

With the closing beat, Sakusa and Atsumu make a final pose, Sakusa with his arms crossed over his chest, Atsumu with his hand on his jutted out hip. 

Hinata and Bokuto are practically screaming with joy. After Hinata snaps a quick photo of the beauteous singing duo, Sakusa and Atsumu fall onto the couch in peals of laughter. 

"As much as I enjoyed all everyone's, uh, performances tonight, _that_ made coming here worth it," Atsumu snorts. "Omi, when did you even-" 

Out of blue, thunder roars, interrupting him. His shoulders tense. How long has the rain been coming down this hard? It hits Bokuto's living room window like bullets. 

"Tsum-Tsum, are you afraid of storms?" Bokuto asks gently. 

Sakusa and Hinata meander to the window, gazing out. Atsumu shrugs a shoulder. "I dunno."

Sakusa turns away from the window to face Atsumu. "So you are, then."

"Nah it's just," Atsumu hums and taps his fingers on the arm of the couch. "Got some weird memories attached to them." 

"Weird how?"

Atsumu exhales through his nose. "Maybe weird wasn't the right choice of words. It's more- bittersweet?"

At the presence of Sakusa's eery stare, Atsuku continues. "Storms...make me think of Samu. We used to watch movies whenever thunder started rumbling."

Hinata takes a spot in front of him on the floor, curling his knees to his chest. "Osamu-san moved out a few months ago, right?"

"Yeah. It's been awhile since we've watched a movie together."

Sakusa stands up from the window sill. "Bokuto, where's that movie collection of yours?" 

Bokuto grins. "Omi-kun you genius! They're in the box under the T.V."

"Hold on Omi," Atsumu starts as Sakusa begins to rummage through the box. "It's already getting late, we don't have to watch a movie."

"If you want to go home you're welcome to Miya. I'm quite in the mood to enjoy a film with my friends." He then holds up a colorful DVD case.

"The Little Mermaid? I'm in!" Hinata exclaims. 

"Come on Tsum-Tsum, it's the sing-a-long version!" 

Atsumu exhales a laugh. "Actually Bokkun, if everybody promises _not_ to sing, then I'll gladly stay and watch."

"Deal," the three chime in unison with varying levels of enthusiasm. 

Bokuto and Hinata plop themselves onto the couch as Sakusa starts up the movie, and Atsumu is squeezed into the corner next to the accent chair. Sakusa takes his place in the seat. 

They laugh, bant, and- despite Atsumu's initial complaints- sing, all throughout the movie. It's been awhile since Atsumu's body has felt so light. He vaguely wonders why he was so busy moping about being lonely without his best friend, when he has teammates, who might even be more idiotic than Osamu, right here. 

Sakusa interrupts his train of thought with a whispered, "Hey." The end credits are rolling, and Bokuto and Hinata still attentively watch the screen.

"What's up Omi-Omi?" Atsumu asks, beaming. He notices, distantly, the rain has ceased. 

Sakusa nudges his foot lightly. "Next time there's a storm, you should try calling him."

Atsumu tilts his head back, grin still present. "Yeah. Yeah, that's probably not such a bad idea," he nudges Sakusa's foot back. "You make me tempted to keep you around, Omi. Got some smart thoughts up in there." 

Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Sakusa crack a smile. 

* * *

_AFTER THE MOVE_

_July 13th, 2019_

The bad weather is persistent this week. Two days have passed since karaoke at Bokuto's, and the sky already rumbles again. 

Atsumu looks down at his phone in his hand, his Osamu's contact photo staring back at him. Spending time with friends helped, but it's not the same. He really just needs his brother. 

He hits call.

It doesn't fully ring once when Osamu picks up. 

_"Hey asshole-"_

"That's the first thing you're gonna say to me?" Atsumu jokes. He missed their thoughtless insults.

_"Hang on, jerk, you didn't let me finish!"_

"Well, go on then."

_"There's supposed to be a big storm in Tokyo this weekend. Wanna come over?"_

"Depends, what are we watching'? If it's a Disney movie, I ain't getting near there."

_"I can't believe I missed your prudish ass!"_

Laughter swells between them. 

"Hey, Samu?"

_"Yeah, Tsumu?"_

"I missed you." 

He grins when Osamu responds, _"Yeah well, guess our twin feelings are still linked."_

"Thank God for that."

_"Hey, how about we watch that last game between Italy and Brazil? I bet you're just dying to analyze the hell out of it."_

Atsumu settles onto the couch, grinning wide. "Sounds great, Samu." 

**Author's Note:**

> this is a PSA to call that family member you're missing.
> 
> hope you all enjoyed my first fic, and have a lovely day!
> 
> say hi on [twitter](https://twitter.com/absent_trees?s=09)


End file.
